iformers
by YURIGAMI
Summary: the icarly gang teams up with the autobots to stop the decepticons in my first fanfic
1. Introduction

"I'm Carly!" "and I'm Sam!" "and this is ICarly!" two teens said excitedly as they jumped around on a monitor. "We have found her" says Optimus Prime while watching the web cast "lets just hope we get to her before the Decepticons do" Ratchet replies.

Meanwhile in Seattle Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson are on a date at the Groovy Smoothie. "I'm so glad i told you i like you" Sam said "me too" replies Freddie in an uneasy tone. The two finish their smoothies and then something happened. Sam leaned in to kiss Freddie. Feeling nervous Freddie leans in toward her, they get closer and closer right before they kiss Freddie feels like it's to late to back out it's to late to change his mind when suddenly, "you wanna buy a taco?" T-Bo asks while holding tacos on a stick. "No!" Sam said angrily as she threw her empty cup at him "what a mood killer" she says "yeah" Freddie said in a slightly relieved tone. Sam had a confused look on her face Freddie was wandering what she was thinking?. Before he got the chance to ask what was on her mind she just said it "why is T-Bo always trying to sell us weird stuff?" she asked "and why is it always on a stick?" "I don't know" Freddie said. After the date Freddie walked Sam home she gave him a hug and said goodnight. When Freddie returned to Bushwell Plaza he put his hand on the doorknob about to open the door to his apartment when suddenly, he stopped, turned around went across the hall to apartment 8-c and knocked on the door. Spencer opened it "hey Spencer is Carly home?" Freddie asked "nope" Spencer replied "she's working on a science project with Wendy" "can I come in"? Freddie asked "sure" said Spencer "I was just working on a sculpture for Carly" "What is it?" Freddie asked "I took an old mannequin and covered it with pictures of cars" Spencer said "it's to celebrate getting her license, wanna help me with it?" "sure" Freddie answered. After half an hour of gluing car pictures on the mannequin they were finally done. "Thanks for the help" Spencer said "no problem" Freddie replied "now I was kinda hoping you could help me with something" "sure thing little buddy" Spencer replied "well you know how I've been dating Sam right?" "Uh-Huh" Spencer said while nodding "well I'm not so sure i can do this anymore" Freddie finished "why not?" Spencer asked "because I still like Carly" Freddie said "I see" Spencer replied "what should I do?" Freddie asked "you have three options young Fredward 1. tell Sam the truth 2. don't tell her and live with the guilt or 3. move to Canada" Spencer joked. "But seriously follow your heart this is entirely your decision" "thanks Spencer" Freddie said "no problem" Spencer said. Freddie left the apartment and went back to his apartment he thought about Spencers advice for the rest of the night.

The next day Carly and Sam came home to find Spencers' sculpture sitting in the living room. "What's that"? Sam asked "I don't know" Carly answered. Carly noticed a note in the sculptures hand the note read,

Dear Carly,

I made you this sculpture to celebrate getting your license meet me in the parking lot as soon as you get home

Love: Spencer

So Carly and Sam decided to listen to the note and go to the parking lot and meet Spencer. When they got there they looked around but could not see Spencer then something happened that the girls could not believe. Spencer pulled up in a brand new red Camero. "Oh my god!" Carly said excitedly "where did you get the Camero?" "Sockos' uncle Carl owns a new car dealership" Spencer replied "where did you get the money?" Carly asked. "I sold my pop bottle robot" Spencer answered. "But you loved him" Carly said "i know but i love you more" Spencer said while getting out of the car "you're the best big brother ever!" Carly said while hugging Spencer. "That's way nicer than my car" Sam said while pointing to a blue Volkswagon Beetle. I didn't know you had a car" Spencer told Sam "I got it last month" she replied "where did you get the money?" Spencer asked curiously "took it from some guy" Sam replied. "So what are we waiting for? lets take it for a spin" Sam said excitedly "can we?" Carly asked "go have fun" Spencer said "just be home for supper I'm making spaghetti tacos." "Yay!" Carly shouted as she got into the car with Sam. "so where should we drive?" Carly asked "lets go get some lunch" Sam Said "That Canadian burger place opened up on the other side of town" Carly said "Harveys?" Sam asked "yup" Carly replied "what are we waiting for lets go!" Sam shouted. A little while later on the highway Sam looked at Carly and asked "hey Carls can i talk to you about something?" "anything" Carly replied "I think Freddie might be the one" Sam said in a happy tone "thats great" Carly replied "well I don't really know for sure" Sam said " I tried to kiss him but then T-Bo interrupted" "really, what did he do?" Carly asked "he tried selling us tacos" Sam answered "there is something seriously wrong with that man" Carly said. When they got to the restaurant they noticed some one who looked pretty familiar "have I seen that guy before?" Carly asked "I don't know" Sam said as she took a big bite out of her burger " weird" Carly said. Thats when the day got even weirder, as they left the restaurant the man they thought they recognized got into a yellow Camero and started driving the same way they were he seemed to follow them the entire time until Carly pulled into the Bushwell Plaza parking lot and the other car pulled into the parking lot across the street and went into the Groovy Smoothie. To the girls this came across as irony that they had driven all the way across Seattle to go to a restaurant and the guy there drove all the way back to get a smoothie and that they were driving the same car. They went inside and told Spencer everything that had happened that day and had spaghetti tacos for supper.

After supper Sam decided to go home as she got in her car she noticed that the yellow Camero was still parked outside the Groovy Smoothie. When she arrived home she walked through the door and yelled "mom I'm home!" but there was no reply. "Where the chizz is she?" Sam asked herself. Sam could not find her mom anywhere so she Just decided to go to bed. Later that night Sam was awoken by the sound of rocks hitting her window she looked outside and saw that it was Freddie so she let him in "Sam I need to talk to you" he said "about what?" she asked "about us he answered" "what about us?" she asked in a worried tone "this isn't working out" he answered "why not?" she asked "the truth is I still like Carly" he said "I'm sorry." "Get out" Sam said calmly. "Sam please" Freddie said. "Get out!" Sam yelled angrily as she pushed him out the door. Freddie landed on his back and Sam slammed the door. Freddie ran away fearing that Sam would hurt him if he was caught hanging around. Sam was very upset by what just happened and sat with her back against the front door and started to cry. After a few minutes of crying there was a knock on the door she opened it and yelled "go away Freddie" but to her surprise it was a man in a business suit "what do you want?" she asked. "Are you Samantha Puckett?" he asked "I prefer Sam" she he replied "I need you to come with me" he said "are you a cop" she asked "no" he answered "well this is a bad time anyway come back tomorrow." She said. "I can't leave until you come with me" the man said "then let me help you" she replied as she got ready to hit him. Just as Sam was about to punch the man in the face she heard a crash behind her and she could not move as if a large hand had punched through the wall and grabbed her. "I knew you would try to resist" the man said as he pulled a cloth out of his pocket and started to walk toward Sam. As he got close Sam recognized him as the guy from the restaurant and she immediately started questioning him "who are you? why did you follow me? what are you doing here?" The man put the cloth up to sams face and said "all will be answered in good time Sam." Suddenly Sam started to feel dizzy she instantly knew the cloth had chloroform on it but there was nothing she could do as she slowly slipped unconscious.


	2. iMeet the Autobots

Sam awoke in what appeared to be a high-tech prison cell. "Ah crap I've been arrested by the feds." She said as she looked around. Suddenly the door opened and the man from the restaurant walked in but this time he was not wearing a suit. Instead he was wearing jeans and a football jersey. "Come with me i want you to meet my friend." He said. Sam went with him willingly knowing there was nothing else she could do. When they got to their destination Sam noticed there were a bunch of cars around the room which was rather large for a garage. Just then all of the the cars started to change. Sam watched in amazement as the vehicles turned into robots. When a group of large robots stood before she realized this was not a federal prison. Sam wanted to run but she couldn't she stood there frozen in astonishment of what she had just seen. Then the truck in the center came forward and knelled down to her. "I am Optimus Prime, we are the Autobots and you have nothing to fear." He said in a seemingly friendly tone. "What do you want from me and why am i here." Sam demanded answers. "I apologize for kidnapping you but we needed you here as soon as possible" Optimus explained "and this was the only way to get you here without any resistance." "So why am i here?" Sam asked in a more calmed tone. "we need you to help us save your planet." Optimus said. "Well whats with the nub who kidnapped me?"Sam asked while directing her anger to the man that brought her here. "Take a good look at him you may recognize him." Optimus told her. So she did she took a good long look at him and then something clicked in. "You're Samuel Witwicky." Sam said. "I prefer Sam." He replied sarcastically. "you were on the news for meeting Obama." Sam exclaimed. "he gave you some award." "Yeah you were also on the news for meeting Obama." Samuel replied. "You gave him a wedgie." "Yup that was me." Sam said as she smiled proudly. "We have protected this planet from the Decepticons for many years and over the coarse of time the Witwicky family has been our closest human ally." Optimus said. "So what does this have to do with me?" Sam asked. "You two are cousins." Optimus answered. "Your father was a Witwicky he gave his life to protect you and your sister from Megatron." "Speaking of my sister why didn't you bring her here too?" Sam asked. "We were too late the Decepticons got to her before we did." Optimus answered. "They took your sister and your mother." "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go save them!" Sam said impatiently. "There is nothing we can do at the moment but i promise we will rescue them when the time comes." Said Optimus. "That is if there still alive." Said Sideswipe. "One thing at a time Sideswipe" Optimus replied. "Well can we at least go back and save Carly?" Sam asked. "If this Megatron guy knew where I live he probably knows where we do the web show." Sam said. "Don't worry Sam, Carly has a friend watching over her." Optimus said. "If you have any other questions now would be the time to ask." "First of all where are we?" Sam asked in a demanding tone. "We are in a secret N.E.S.T base just a few miles out of Seattle" Optimus answered. "Number two why was that nub wearing a suit when he got me?" "It was to male me look more professional I even wore my big boy pants just to come meet you." "Speaking of which Sam you have to go it's your job to help Simmons track down the pieces of the Allspark" Optimus stated. "Wait, what?" "you can't pair me up with with that nut-ball again." Samuel said wile recalling his previous encounters with agent Simmons. "He needs the help and your cousin has to stay here so she can help us." Optimus replied. "Oh i see how it is lets leave the fate of the world in the hands of a delinquent!" Samuel said angrily. "We also need bumblebee to stay here and help us out." Optimus stated."Oh come on!" Sam shouted "how am i supposed to get around without my car?" Samuel asked. "You can borrow my car." Sam said "I'm sorry Sam but if the Decepticons get their hands on the Allspark fragments they will simply use them to revive each other again." Optimus added. "Okay i see how it is" Samuel said as he got into his cousins car "but don't come crying to me when Seattle gets destroyed."

Meanwhile back in Seattle Carly was starting to wonder where Sam was so she dicided to go out and search for her. "Specer I'm going out to look for Sam be back in a few." Carly said. "Okay!" Spencer yelled from another room. Carly walked out the door got in her car and drove off. Back in the apartment Spener was trying to think of an idea for a sculpture when he heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" He yelled as he ran to the door. Spencer opened the door and to his surprise it was a robot about the size of a person. "Why hello." Spencer said thinking it was a dream. "My name is Frenzy and you are under military arrest by the order of lord Megatron." He said as he picked up Spencer and carried him out of the apartment. "Carly!" Spencer shouted "I'm being kidnapped by a robot its so cool yet frightening at the same time!" The robot carried him up to the roof where there was a large blue robot. "Frenzy report" He said in a highly robotic voice "Soundwave we have captured the best friends older brother." Frenzy replied just then they got a call Soundwave answered it a voice could be heard saying "Soundwave I want to know how my plan is going!" To which Soundwave replied. "We have captured Spencer Shay and we are working on locating Freddie Benson my research indicates he is somewhere here in Bushwell Plaza but i need more time to figure out which apartment he is in." "Excellent!" The voice said triumphantly "I don't want to go against Megatrons orders, but why are we capturing these people? I thought we were after the girl." Frenzy said in a confused tone. "Capturing the people closest to her is most likely to draw Samantha Puckett out of hiding" Soundwave told him.

Meanwhile just as Carly was pulling into the parking lot when her car just stopped. "Come on your brand new don't do this!" She said in a frustrated tone. Just then the car threw itself in reverse and started speeding through town. "Whats going on?" Carly screamed. To her surprise she got an answer. "Don't be afraid Carly my name is Cliffjumper the Autobots have sent me to keep you safe from the Decepticons." "Where are you taking me?" Carly asked. "I am taking you to see the Autobot leader Optimus Prime." He answered. "Your friend Sam is already there." Not knowing what else to do Carly just accepted what was going on and enjoyed the ride. Along way Cliffjumper explained the entire situation. When they got there Carly gave Sam a big hug and they started talking. "So how did they get you?" Sam asked. "My car turned out to be an Autobot!" Carly said. "Really mine is too!" Sam said while pointing to the yellow Camero. "Where did you get that?" Carly asked. "I traded cars with my cousin." Sam said with a smirk. "Hey Carls what do do you know about the Decepticons?" Sam asked curiously. "I know they're lead by some nub named Megatron and that they took Spencer!" Carly said angrily. "Yeah they took my mom and Melanie." Sam said. "Oh my god!" Carly said in shock "There kidnapping all of our friends and that means Freddies next we have to save him!" "Don't even mention Freddie right now!" Sam hissed. "The loser dumped me." Sam said sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that Sam but we can't just leave him there, who knows what the Decepticons will do to him." Carly said. "We cant get out of here any way the Autobots won't let us they say it's too risky for us to be caught by the Decepticons." Sam said. Carly had nothing left to say. "Well its getting late" Sam said while yawning "I'm going to bed."

"Wake up Sam!" Carly said. "Whats going on? What time is it?" Sam asked in a haze. "It's midnight and we're going to get Freddie." Carly answered. Too tired to argue Sam went along with it. They snuck outside where they found two armed guards. "Now what?" Carly asked. "Let me handle this." Sam said. Then she snuck up behind the guards and pinched there necks. Carly watched as the guards fell to the ground unconscious. The girls started rnning back to Seattle but it wopuld be a long trip. "So what's the plan?" Sam asked. "We run back to Bushwell and save Freddie." Carly said. "But what if we run into the Decepticons?" Sam asked. "I don't know I guess we figure that out when the time comes." Carly answered. Then the girls saw two sets of headlights on the path in front of them they were getting closer and closer. By the tome they realised what was about to happen it was too late to react.


	3. the rescue

Sam and Carly closed there eyes and screamed knowing that the vehicles were about to hit them. Suddenly they heard a loud screech. Something was wrong they should have been dead. The girls stopped screaming and opened there eyes slowly and to their surprise saw two Cameros parked sideways in front of them with the doors open. "Get in." Cliffjumper said. The girls climbed into the cars. They didn't bother with seat belts because the thought alien robot cars would be pretty good drivers. Sam was left sitting in an awkward silence because Bumblebee couldn't talk and Carly was in the other car. "Are you going to take us back to N.E.S.T?" Carly asked. "No we're going to save your friend." He replied. "Thank you." Carly said. the rest of the ride was pretty silent until near the end when the Autobots gave them each a pair of headphones. "What are these for?" Carly asked. "Last time we were here my radar was instantly jammed and theres only one thing that can do that, Soundwave." Cliffjumper said. "Soundwave can make frequencies high enough to pop a humans head these will filter them out." When they got near the building they got out of the cars and they transformed. Thats when the girls noticed that in robot form other than a difference in colour they looked exactly the same right down to having identical faces. They looked up at the building and saw three jets circling it. "Stay here until we give you the signal." Cliffjumper said. He sot at one of the jets which quickly evaded the shot. Then the three flew down and transformed, the three looked identical. Just then the Autobots transformed and drove off as fast as they could. "Great they ditched us!" Sam said angrily. Then one of the jets spoke "Hello girls allow me to introduce myself I am Starscream and these are my friends Skywarp and Thundercracker we would be thrilled if you came with us to meet our good friend Megatron." "Nice try you nub!" Sam said in disgust. "The Decepticons are jank and so are you!" "Listen you insect your going to come with us whether you like it or not." Starscream replied. "I don't think so!" Carly yelled trying to sound tough. "I don't think you have a choice." Starscream snarled. "your Autobot friends drove off leaving you here all alone and defenceless. Sam and Carly didn't know what else they could do they had nothing left to say. "Get them!" Starscream commanded as his minions started to walk toward the girls. Just then the Autobots drove straight into the Decepticons legs and knocked them all over. They transformed and got into an all out brawl with the Decepticons. "Run!" Cliffjumper yelled to the girls. They started running toward the building as fast as they could but Starscream started to chase after them. They ran as fast as they could and when they got inside Starscreams arm reached inside he tried desperately to grab them but failed. When he pulled his arm out he turned around to find his minions dead. "This isn't over Autobots he said as he transformed and flew away. Carly and Sam tried to find Freddie in the large group of people evacuating the building when they saw Lewbert. "Lewbert have you seen Freddie?" Carly asked. "Some giant robot with a really annoying voice took him to the roof!" Lewbert said. The girls raced up the stairs and onto the roof. They saw Freddie on his knees with Frenzy aiming a gun at his head. "Just as predicted." Soundwave said in his distorted voice. Then he transformed into a cassette player. They heard a very high pitched sound. They couldn't take it anymore they covered there ears and dropped to there knees. The girls didn't know how much more they could take when Carly remembered the headphones Cliffjumper had given her. She took them out of her pocket and put them in her ears then watched as Sam did the same. Suddenly they could not hear the noise anymore. Freddie however was not so lucky. He sat there with a blank look on his face, the high pitched frequency had temporarily turned him into a mindless zombie. Soundwave grabbed him. "Put him down!" Carly yelled. "I shall not allow you to interfere with Megatrons plans." Soundwave replied. "Rumble eject." He said as he pushed a button on his chest which opened up and a cassette popped out which transformed in mid-air. Before them stood a small Decepticon with what appeared to be battering rams for arms. Just then the Autobots reached the top of the building to help the girls. "Predictable Autobots you have fallen into my trap." Soundwave said. Just then Rumble started pounding the ground and the whole building began to shake. The two small Decepticons turned back into cassette tapes and returned to Soundwaves chest. Cliffjumper grabbed Sam and Carly and the two Autobots jumped from the building. As Bumblebee was jumping he felt something on his back which he refused to acknowledge. Smack the Autobots hit the ground. "We're lucky to have surived a fall like that." Cliffjumper said. They looked around for Soundwave and saw him transform into a Cybertronian truck and drive away at full speed. "We have to go after him!" Carly shouted. "No, we have lost it is best if we just go back to N.E.S.T before Optimus realizes we left." Cliffjumper replied. They transformed, the girls got in and they started their trip back to N.E.S.T. About three quarters of the way Bumblebee began to slow down he transformed and fell to the ground. "Oh my god! Is he dead?" Carly asked frantically. "I don't know" Cliffjumper answered. "Climb onto my shoulders I'll carry him back to base Ratchet can take a look at him when we get there." When they got back to N.E.S.T Cliffjumper gave the body to Ratchet. "I'll see what I can do." He said "Now you see how dangerous the Decepticons are, this is why i want you to stay here." Optimus said in a strict voice. "I'm sorry this is all my fault, I wanted to save Freddie." Carly said "I just hope Bumblebee is okay."


	4. Birth of a ghost

Everybody waited outside the emergency room as if it were a cheesy hospital drama, which in this situation it kind of was. Ratchet opened the door and came out alone. "Will he be alright?" Carly asked. "Bumblebee will be just fine." Ratchet said. "Soundwave attached a device to him that drains energy." He explained. "The device drained most of the energy he had, all he needs is a bit of a recharge." Optimus left the room. "Where is he going?" Sam asked. "Wherever it is we best let him go alone it could be private." Ratchet answered.

Meanwhile in D.C Carly Spencer was finally going to get to spend time with her busy boyfriend. They were on their way to see a movie in Samantha's car when Samuel got a phone call. "Hello." He said when he answered the phone. "Crap, Carly I'm sorry but you have to see the movie without me." "Why Sam what is it?" "It's Bumblebee he was injured I have to get the Allspark shards back to Optimus." "Of coarse you do Sam." Carly said in a sigh. "Whats wrong Carly?" "It's always saving the world or helping the Autobots but never about just me and you." " Don't worry I'm getting Bumblebee back then whatever happens with the Autobots will be on the hands of my delinquent cousin." Samuel dropped his girlfriend off at the movie theater and drove as fast as he could back to N.E.S.T.

Back at N.E.S.T Carly was worried that they may never be able to do the web show ever again. "What are you so worried about?" Sam asked. "When we get out of here we'll keep doing Icarly." "Sam it's not that simple." Carly responded. "They took Freddie and destroyed Bushwell Plaza." "Wait when did they destroy the building?" "When we were driving away i watched it crumble in the rear-view mirror." "Carly you need to focus on whats happening now, we're in the middle of a war between two armies of giant robots, we can worry about or friday night hobby when this is over!."Sam are you even concerned?" "Honestly I'm not we can deal with this later right now we have bigger problems." "Fine! If you don't care about the show maybe we should stop doing it!. Carly was furious at Sam and left the room.

Samuel drove into N.E.S.T and ran up to Optimus "Where is he?" Samuel asked hastily. Optimus took him to Bumblebe. "Did you bring the shards?" Optimus asked. "Right here." Samuel said. "I'm going to need two." Optimus said. Samuel was in no position to argue he just wanted to save his friend. Optimus took one of the shards and placed it in Bumblebees chest. Samuel watched as his best friend woke from the dead. "What is the other one for?" Samuel asked. "You'll see." Optimus said. He gathered everyone into one room except for Carly who still refused to go near Sam. They all watched as Optimus lifted the hood of Sam's Beetle and placed the second shard in the engine. Everyone watched as the car transformed. "Where am I? Who are you?" the new transformer asked in confusion. "We are the Autobots and you are in a secret base on planet Earth." Optimus said "We have created you to help us defeat the Decepticons. First lets see if you function properly take these Shards to the N.E.S.T vault Bumblebee and Cliffjumper will show you the way." "Okay but first I request to know my name." The blue guy said. "Since you are Samantha's car I think it's only fair to let her pick a name for you." They all looked at Sam who was looking at her car. "Your name is Kickstart." Sam said as if it came to her instantly. With that done the three Autobots went to the vault and dropped off the shards.

Later that night as Sam was about to go to bed Samuel walked in. "What do you want nub?" Sam asked. "I came to apologize for calling you a delinquent and being so mean." Samuel answered. "It's just that I'm used to being the hero and when I heard i was being replaced I didn't know what to think." Meanwhile Carly was couldn't sleep because she kept thinking about her fight with Sam. So she decided to go for a walk around the N.E.S.T base when she walked past Sams room she heard the two cousins having a conversation she decided to eavesdrop. "I'm sorry I'm not trying to replace you." Sam said "I was only rude to you because you hate me." "Samantha that's not true I don't hate you, your my cousin and I love you I was just jealous." "Well if you want to you can stay with us and help fight the Decepticons." "I wish i could but I have a girlfriend who is getting pretty pissed that I always leave her to help the Autobots." Samuel said as he pulled out a picture of his girlfriend. "Her name is Carly." "Well then I will try twice as hard to make sure you can spend as much time with her as possible." "Thank you." Samuel said as he left the room. Carly smiled, this was a side of Sam she had never seen before.

The next day Carly decided to apologize to Sam. "Hey Sam I'm sorry i got mad at you. You were right we need to focus on now and not the future." "Thanks Carls, I was just about to go see how Kickstart is doing wanna come with?" "Sure." When the girls got to the training center they only saw Optimus. "Hey Optimus where's Kickstart?" Sam asked. "He's out doing some field tests with Ratchet and Mirage, they should be back any second. Just then the other Autobots came in. "Just in time" Optimus said "Optimus we need to talk." Ratchet said in a serious tone."What is it Ratchet?" Optimus asked. "Well the first ability we discovered was invisibility at first we thought he was just adopting Mirages abilities, but then we found out he can teleport." "But Skywarp was the only one who could do that" "He has three more abilities. one of them being that he can pass through solid objects" Optimus was shocked "Is that even possible? What are the other two?" "He doesn't show up on radar ad he has unlimited photographic memory." "Photographic memory?" "After just one day of studying he had learned and memorized all of Cybertrons history." "This is strange. We will run more tests on him tomorrow, in the mean time let him bond with Sam if he is to protect her they should get to know each other and earn each others trust.


	5. The Beginning Of The End

Carly lied completely still under the bed breathing heavily. She heard footsteps coming closer and closer. Suddenly two large feet could be seen from Carlys position. She stopped breathing to create as little noise as possible. The feet moved around the room and then over to the bed. Carly hoped desperately not to get caught but knew she had been found. Suddenly the entire bed above her was lifted into the air. "Found you!" Kickstart said triumphantly. "Well lets go find Sam." Carly said.

They had looked everywhere but they couldn't find Sam. Optimus interrupted the game "The leader of N.E.S.T just got back from a mission and i think you three should meet him." He said. "Well we can come but we can't find Sam." Carly said. Sam dropped down from the rafters. "So i guess this means i win." She said. Carly repeatedly looked back and forth between the ceiling and Sam but didn't say a word.

Optimus led them to a room where they met a man who introduced himself as Lieutenant Colonel Lennox. "Are you Carly Shay?" he asked "yeah." Carly answered. "Your father has helped me out so much it is an honor to meet you." He said "What are you talking about?" Carly asked. "About a year ago a giant Decepticon named Trypticon Crashed in Alaska. Because we had no available troops to send we recruited a unit that was already in the area which was your fathers." "That would explain why he hasn't called in a while." Carly said. "Well then why don't we go radio your dad right now?" "Awesome!"

Lennox radioed in and was answered by Colonel Morgan. "Whats your status?" Lennox asked. "Starscream found Trypticon and reactivated him." "Shit." Lennox muttered. "Your troops have done enough captain just get them all out safely and we will deal with Trypticon." Optimus said. "You heard Optimus begin immediate evacuation." Lennox ordered. Carly took the radio out of his hand. Uncle Rodger is my dad okay?" "Yes Carly your dad is fine he is preparing the sub to go into hibernation." Colonel Morgan replied. "What do you mean by hibernation?" Carly asked. "Hibernation is a N.E.S.T protocol used in sticky situations like this one." Lennox answered "Units are to stay as hidden as possible and maintain radio silence until given further orders."

Optimus turned to Kickstart. "I am trusting you with a very important assignment." He said. "One of the greatest Autobot warriors Omega Supreme is in a secret autobot base on Pluto you must go there and activate him." "Yes sir." Kickstart replied. "And take Sam with you." "But Optimus wouldn't that be too dangerous?" "I sense the Decepticons are up to something. She will be safer there." "But what about Carly?" "It is not wise for the girls to be in the same place at the same time it makes it easier to be located by the Decepticons."

Sam and Kickstart got into an Autobot craft and took off to Pluto. They activated Omega Supreme and uploaded Trypticons coordinates. Omega Supreme Transformed and flew to Alaska.

After a long battle Trypticon had Omega Supreme defeated. Omega Supreme spoke in a deep monotone voice. "Power levels critical. Victory impossible. Activating self destruct. Omega Supreme exploded destroying them both.

Back on Pluto Kickstart got a transmission from Optimus. "We need your help the Decepticons attacked our base we managed to hold them off but they took Carly." "They took Carly?" Sam asked angrily. "Megatron is keeping her and the rest of Seattle prisoner. He has a bomb capable of destroying the entire city. We need you to get back ASAP."

Sam clenched her fist. "Megatron crossed the line!"


	6. isave Seattle

After the trip back to earth Sam was ready to take on Megatron alone with her bare hands. "We have to stop Megatron!" She yelled at Optimus. "you're right we can't hide anymore we have to fight back." Optimus replied. "Megatron has the city heavily guarded. The Autobots will attack the Decepticons head on to create a diversion allowing us to sneak in undetected. Once inside we will have to split up I'll take care of Megatron Kickstart will have to take care of the bomb and Sam you will have to free the prisoners." "Okay but how do i find them?" Sam asked. "They are all being held in an underground prison in the centre of the city." Optimus replied. "The bomb is inside the prison. If it can't be defused it must be disposed of." "Lets do this!" Sam shouted.

The Autobots charged at the Decepticons creating an all out battle. "Now is our chance." Optimus said.

Optimus, Kickstart and Sam got out of the main battle and past Decepticon defences.

In the centre of the city they found a large Decepticon base floating in the air. Floating below it was the bomb and on the ground below was a huge round metal door.

"This will be easy" Sam said as she used an Allspark fragment to open the door.

Meanwhile Optimus entered the Decepticon base and headed toward the core.

Once at his destination Optimus was greeted by a surprisingly empty room. All that could be seen was an Allspark fragment in the centre of the room.

As Optimus reached for the fragment an alarm went off and the entire base was locked down. A Shield now surrounded the fragment.

Just then a monitor came out of the wall and on it was Megatrons face. "We meet again Prime." He said with a smile

"Megatron stop hiding and face your defeat." Optimus said.

"Oh but I am not hiding." Megatron replied. "You see the last time we fought I knew I could not win, so I brought an Allspark fragment with me. When you left me there with that axe in my head I was sucked into the fragment. Luckily one of the few surviving Decepticons found it before you did, one thing led to another and now the Decepticons are back."

The shield around the fragment dissapeared. "This is all that's left of me Prime and I want you to take it."

"Mgatron I will not fall for your tricks you wouldn't give up that easily." Optimus said.

"But I do give up Optimus the whole point of this operation was to surrender."

"But why?" Optimus asked.

"Because unfortunately Optimus you have won this war, which means I have lost and you know how i hate losing. So I made a plan to bring what little was left of both our armies together in one city and blow them all up with that bomb. I will finally bring an end to this war."

Knowing there was not much time left Optimus wasted no more words. He quickly grabbed the fragment.

Suddenly the power in the base shut down and the doors unlocked. The entire base shook causing Optimus to drop the fragment and lose it. He ran to the exit as fast as he could.

Optimus emerged from the base to see a large crowd of people watching it explode behind him.

After the last of the prisoners had escaped Sam emerged from the prison. She looked up to see that the bomb now had a timer on it that read 5 seconds on it.

"Goodbye Sam." Kickstart said. "No!" Sam screamed. But it was too late Kickstart had grabbed the bomb and disapeared.

Sam, Freddie and Carly stood speechless with the rest of the crowd as Optimus approached them. "He saved us all." Optimus said. "Yeah." Sam replied sadly. "Lets get back to N.E.S.T"


	7. 1 month later

"I'm Carly Spencer!" "And I'm Sam Witwicky!" "And this is iCarly!" Two people said on a computer monitor. "If you're wonder why Sam is a guy." "And Carly is Brittish it's because the regular iCarly hosts are taking a break after saving a city."

"A well deserved break don't you think?" Carly asked. "I believe so Carls." Sam replied. They continued to watch the webcast as Freddie was chased by seagulls.

"So then the Autobots rebuilt everything that was destroyed including the iCarly studio" Sam said. "Well that's all the time we have today thanks for watching this special episode of iCarly."

"And so peace was once again restored and everything was back to normal. The surviving Decepticons were locked in the prison and Guarded by N.E.S.T forces. It still remains unkown as to where Kickstart took the bomb or what happened when it exploded. N.E.S.T forces continue to search for the Allspark fragment from the Decepticon base and until it is found we are still in danger of Megatrons inevitable return and when that day comes we will be ready to fight. But until then we will wait living a new life where the humans are aware of our presence and welcome us to our new home. I am Optimus Prime and I will protect earth to my dying breath so it does not suffer the same fate as Cybertron."


End file.
